After
by AngelOnceWas
Summary: Little stories of what happened after Winter. Canon Parings. *First fic*
1. Cresswell

His hands run through her hair.

"It's gotten longer."

A familiar blush paints her cheeks.

He gives her his smirk.

* * *

"Where to after this Cress?"

It's the last antidote delivery.

Her ocean blue eyes widen.

"Um, well, I have one place in mind."

He leans in.

"Where?"

* * *

The Sahara.

It's the same as it was all that time ago.

Yet somehow comforting.

Cress stares at everything in wonder.

But this time so does Thorne.

It really is gorgeous.

Though it doesn't compare to trees.

She drags him to a dune.

"It was here we crash landed!"

He doesn't have the heart to tell her it probably isn't.

* * *

They visit a town.

The traders are in.

Thorne expects to see Cress hiding behind him.

He's surprised when she leads him up and laughs in the traders' faces.

"I bet I'm worth many more univs now."

In that moment, he misses her.

* * *

She wants to see everything.

He wants to relax.

Never thought he'd want to settle down.

She stares up at him.

He looks down.

Off they go to France.


	2. Kaider

**(This one is way after, Luna is a republic with Winter on top. Cinder is her ambassador)**

She lays against his chest.

"I want to stay like this forever."

His heart speeds up beneath her.

"You can."

She knows whats coming.

He stands up and gets on a knee.

"Cinder, will you marry me?"

He hands her a ring.

"Yes."

* * *

She shows up in cargo pants.

Her friends smile.

But Iko is horrified.

She walks down the aisle.

A grease smudge on her face and no foot on.

No one gets it but Kai.

They kiss.

She is scared to be empress.

* * *

They visit Cress and Thorne.

Los Angeles is beautiful.

Kai gets called back.

Cinder goes instead.

She leaves behind her wedding present.

Some wire cutters.


	3. Wolflet

He stares at the stars.

He always looks for the brightest one.

She approaches him confidently.

He's still surprised she's not scared.

The neighbors are though.

* * *

The children warmed up first.

Calling him 'Wolfie' and begging to be carried.

The adults took longer.

But Scarlet's cooking was to good to resist.

* * *

They have a garden of exclusively tomatoes.

No one knows why.

They also don't know that Wolf howled the one year they got trampled.

Scarlet promised twice as many next year.

* * *

"Scarlet..."

He whispers in his sleep.

Scarlet hasn't told him yet.

Sometimes he cries too.

So does she.

They hold each other tightly.

* * *

Wolf doesn't know what to do.

A red ring sits in his pocket

His life sits in front of him.

"Wolf?"

He looks at her intently.

"I want you to be my alpha, forever."


	4. Kiko

**(This one is quite my own imagination because the book didn't give me much to work with)**

He makes her so mad.

"You'll never be human."

She leaves, her eyes blue, the color of sorrow.

She doesn't know it bothers him even more.

* * *

She doesn't get him.

He's too handsome.

That's never good.

It's so good.

* * *

Their everyday life is a mess.

Cold glares and stolen kisses.

She doesn't know anymore.

Until he comes to the ball with a different girl.

Flawed and short and _human._

She knows now.

* * *

"This is Marie."

He beams at her.

She runs away again.

"Iko?"

As if he doesn't know.

* * *

It was his sister.

And now he's not talking to her.

And she feels so stupid.

Worthless.

She wishes she was human more than ever.

 **(I might continue this one)**


	5. Jacinter

**(This one kinda sucks, It was really hard to write.)**

She's getting a device for her glamour.

He's extra worried.

"Jacin, do you think it will scar?"

She's oddly gleeful.

Everyone says it's perfect for her.

He thinks she's perfect.

* * *

It's done and she's in the suspension tank.

She's so beautiful.

He hopes she ends up fine.

* * *

She comes out twirling.

He's never seen her this happy.

At night she confides.

"Sometimes, I miss it."

* * *

They visit earth together.

She takes one look at the snow.

'It's winter!"

He knows she's always wanted to see it.

* * *

She hands him a ring.

"What?"

"Well, we ARE getting married right?"

He laughs.

And places the ring on her finger.


End file.
